Savior/Transcript
[[Jean Rose]] Fyodor Malikov and Joseph Capelli walk towards the train tracks with the train still intact. *'Fyodor Malikov:' Joseph. If we use this train to travel through the mountain instead of over it-- *'Jean Rose:' I knew y'all would be coming soon. They hear a woman's voice, they look up and they see Jean Rose who's standing on top of a barricade which is covered with logs and with rows of sharp wooden spikes around it. *'Jean Rose:' Saw you fighting on the bridge back there. You're the one we been prayin' for. C'mon inside. She walks towards the lever and pulls it towards her and the door slides open, showing the fog-covered graveyard ahead. Then, the scene changes to show a wooden tombstone PIERSON FAGAN 1919-1957 HIS BODY TAKEN BY SATAN HIS SOUL TAKEN BY GOD. Capelli, Malikov and Jean Rose walk through the graveyard as they pass Pierson Fagan's tombstone. *'Jean Rose:' Thank you, Lord, for hearing our prayers. Capelli and Malikov look at each other for a second and turn their heads to look back at her. *'Fyodor Malikov:' (to Jean Rose) The train-- *'Jean Rose:' (to Fyodor Malikov) Train don't work. My husband could fix it if he were here. Left two days ago to fix the town generator. *'Joseph Capelli:' (to Jean Rose) When will he be back? They reach the hideout and she grabs the door handle. *'Jean Rose:' (to Joseph Capelli) Shoulda been back last night. She turns the handle and the door opens as she enters. Capelli and Malikov follow her. Gameplay Inside the schoolhouse, where Jean Rose talks to Joseph Capelli and Fyodor Malikov as they walk across two rooms where all the residents are staying, some of them praying, some of them feeding their children, some of them yarn their new clothes, some of them sobbing, some of them talking, some of them are cooking and eating meat from Leapers, some of them sleeping and some of them try to keep themselves warm. *'Jean Rose:' Jonathan, my husband, is the leader of our congregation. There aren't many of us left. There's a creature in the mines early on it took whole families. We tried to fight it, but we lost a hundred folks in the first month, We're more careful now. *'Fyodor Mailkov:' Tell me more about this creature. *'Jean Rose:' It comes up through the earth. Like Satan himself. It's infected most of the town turned 'em into Grims...and worse. We build walls to keep them out but they just break through. Jonathan tells us that all of this is God's way of testing our faith. Like Job in the good book. We do out best. We fight. We pray. But sometimes..there is so much sadness. And sickness. And death. *'Fyodor Malikov:' Why don't you just leave? *'Jean Rose:' Leave? No, sir. This is out land, given to us by God. If we're meant to die here so be it. As they walk through the schoolhouse, Jean Rose opens the door and enters the last room with supplies. *'Jean Rose:' Few months back a group of folks lost their faith and decided to leave us. They made it half a mile outside town. They're with God now, bless our souls. Jean Rose and Malikov look at each other for a moment, then she heads the door and remove the wooden bar lock and put it aside. *'Jean Rose:' When Jonathan left, he said that if he saw the creature he was gonna try to kill it. I love my husband, but he's no fighter. Not like you. She opens the door. *'Jean Rose:' I prayed for you to come. I believe that Jonathan is still alive out there. And I believe that God sent you here to go and find him. Please, help us. Capelli exits the schoolhouse. *'Fyodor Malikov:' Joseph. We need that train. You must find this man who can fix it. Be careful. Malikov closes the door and Capelli begins to search for Jonathan Rose as he walks pass Arthur who's carrying a M5A2 Folsom Carbine in his hands. *'Arthur:' (to Capelli) May God be with you. Capelli climbs up the ladder to the top of a barricade as two Grims and two Leeches appears in the distance as one of the Leeches wakes up. *'Arthur:' Leech!! Another Leech begins to waking up while Arthur fire at one of the Leeches with the first round and hit the left shoulder, then fire the next round and hit the right shoulder and fire the third round and hit the right ankle, caused the wounded Leech to collapse onto the ground and start to form a cysts and become a biological landmine as it suffocate. Second Leech stand up as it notices them while it hit by a round from one of the human and charges towards them. Leech's corpse explodes and killing the second Leech and infecting one of the Grims. After Capelli helping Arthur to finish the job, he begins to fight his way through the mining ghost town, exterminating most of the Feral Chimeras and dodging one of Satan's tentacle that kills and devours one of the Grims while Capelli battling through the church and killing huge numerous of remaining Grims, Leapers and Leeches and destroying all Grim Pods and Leaper Pods. He found Jonathan Rose who fighting against the several Grims. *'Jonathan Rose:' (to Grims) GAH! Back to Hell with you! (to Capelli is coming to assist him) Help me, friend! Grab that gun! Joseph Capelli obtained the Cryogun. *'Jonathan Rose:' Freeze the evil bastards! Capelli fires his Gryogun and turns all Grims into ice crystals. *'Jonathan Rose:' Good shooting. Now break it into pieces! Use the freeze gun and turn 'em into ice! Capelli shoots his Cryogun's secondary fire at the crystallized Grims, turning them into nothing but tiny pieces of ice shards. *'Jonathan Rose:' Thanks be to God. I though we were dead man for sure. My name is Jonathan. Folks call me Father Jonathan as I'm a man of God, put here to spread His word. I'm on my way to kill the creature in the mines. I ain't goin' back 'til it's dead. Jonathan Rose heads for the building and Capelli quickly follows him. *'Jonathan Rose:' This used to be one of the biggest coal processing plants in Pennsylvania. Worked here for twelve years before the Chimera came. Then the creature showed up. Killed off most of the town. I told my wife I was gonna try and kill it if I could. With your help-I think out chances are pretty good. They reach the door after they entered and climbed up the stairs, Capelli opens the door and enters the room with elevator shaft. *'Jonathan Rose:' There's an elevator here that leads to the mines. That's where the creature lives, deep in the coal shafts. When the Chimera first came, it was hard to keep folks' spirits up. And I'm not gonna lie to me...my own faith was tested a time or two. These are dark times, friend. Our town needs to get back on it's feet. Gettin' rid of that creature is the first step. They reach the elevator shaft and Jonathan flips the switch, but there is no power. *'Jonathan Rose:' Dang. Power's down. Let's check the breaker. They go around the corner of the elevator shaft and find the breaker. *'Jonathan Rose:' I'll just flip the switch, then we'll be back in business. Jonathan flips the switch to bring the power back on, no reponse. *'Jonathan Rose:' Uh-oh. Looks like the relay fuses went bad. They hear Grims growling and roaring. *'Jonathan Rose:' Grims. And Leeches. God help us. I'll fix the fuses while you hold 'em back. C'mon, this way! Capelli follows him to the fuse box on the second floor. *'Jonathan Rose:' This way. Up the stairs! They're running up the two sets of stairways all the way to the fuse box. *'Jonathan Rose:' Watch my back while I replace these fuses! Numerous of surrounding Grims appear and attack them. Capelli manages to repel them. *'Jonathan Rose:' Lets see here... I Grims attack Jonathan, Capelli will take them out. *'Jonathan Rose:' Thanks... Capelli kills dozens of Grims but more of them keep coming. *'Jonathan Rose:' Almost done! Capelli kills more Grims. *'Jonathan Rose:' Just a few more seconds! Jonathan fixed the fuse box. *'Jonathan Rose:' Got it! The fuse box is back online. *'Jonathan Rose:' There's one more fuse box on the ground floor. C'mon! Capelli follows him to the second fuse box when Leeches come out and block their path. They kill them and run down the two sets of stairways. *'Jonathan Rose:' Follow me. Let's get to that other fuse. They reach the second fuse box. *'Jonathan Rose:' Argh. This one looks tricky. I'll work as fast as I can. More Grims are attacking from behind. Capelli manages to repel them while Jonathan tries to replace the fuses. *'Jonathan Rose:' Ah, this is a mess. Capelli kills more Grims and Leeches. *'Jonathan Rose:' I think I'm onto something here... More Grims and Leeches keep coming and Capelli quickly kills them. *'Jonathan Rose:' Ah, I see. This goes here... More groups of Grims and Leeches keep coming from behind and Capelli kills more of them. *'Jonathan Rose:' Okay, almost done! Jonathan fixed the fuse box. *'Jonathan Rose:' There!! That should do it! The second fuse box is back online. *'Jonathan Rose:' Good, now let's get back to the elevator. They run back to the elevator shaft and Jonathan flips the switch and the elevator ascends to the surface and the door opens. They go in the elevator and the door closes. *'Jonathan Rose:' Just as David said to the Philistines, "I come against you in the name of Lord Almighty." God is with us, friend. And He's gonna help us kill this son of a bitch. Something hits the elevator shaft, but the elevator is still operational and continues to desend. *'Jonathan Rose:' It's close. It knows we're comin' for it. I should warn you, this thing is one mean son-of-a-gun. Group of our best hunters came down here a while back. Twelve men, well-armed, knew these mines better'n me. One of 'em made it out alive. One. Damned thing took his left arm and half his left leg. And he counts himself lucky. Category:Resistance 3 Transcripts